customnickelodeonfandomcom-20200215-history
Flare Berdahl (Soulcalibur character, Thevideotour1's version)/Original Timeline
Abigail Torgerd "Flare" Berdahl is a character in the Soul series of the fighting games made by Toshiyuki Endo. She made her debut in Soul Calibur III, and has returned in Soul Calibur IV, Soul Calibur V, and Soul Calibur Endless Rage. Biography Early life Flare was a poor girl in Kingdom of Denmark–Norway and she had no parents. She felt sad when nobody was with her, so she went to China to see Li Long. Flare was excited when he uses a nunchaku, so she said that she likes nunchakus. Physical appearance Flare has light blue eyes and curly, gold hair. She has long hair with two curls at the front (Fairy Curls). In Soul Calibur III, she has short hair with curls at the front, similar to Viola's in Soul Calibur V. She has a sweet and young face, similar to Abelia's. She has white skin. Weapons Soul Calibur III In Soul Calibur III, Flare's main weapon is Chained Kozuka. Two short swords, each with a short blade and long hilt, connected with thread. It was originally conceived by a street performer as a prop for use in acrobatics. It definitely lacks the sturdiness of a real weapon. Soul Calibur IV In Soul Calibur IV, Flare's main weapon is the same from Soul Calibur III. Soul Calibur V In Soul Calibur V, Flare wields a maroon version of Chained Sickles. Soul Calibur Endless Rage In Soul Calibur Endless Rage, Flare wields a maroon version of Chained Kozuka. Fighting Style Flare always uses a nunchaku and her fighting style is Shissen Karihadi. Critical Finish Flare throws a few nunchaku blows to the opponent who is stunned and then thrown airborne by a palm strike. She then leaps in the air and delivers a fatal kick to the opponent's neck or ribs, ending the fight. Critical Edge Flare punches her opponent twice, and finally blasts them with an elbow finisher. Costumes Flare's outfit consists of an off the shoulder dress that is below the ankle length and has a long slit on the right side of the dress and stilletos. Her outfit is a maroon color. In Soul Calibur IV, she wears the same dress that Hilde wears in her 2P costume, but maroon. In Soul Calibur V, she wears a similar dress to that one in Soul Calibur III, except it has two slits on each side of the dress. In Soul Calibur Endless Rage, she wears the same outfit from Soul Calibur III. Create-a-Soul formula SCIII Name: Flare Gender: Female Job: Monk Discipline: Soul of Maxi Weapon: Chained Kozuka Hair: Curly Sides (07,19) Mid Torso: Alchemist's Dress (36,25) Feet: Kung Fu Shoes (36,25) Face: 04 Eyebrows: 07,19 Lips: 03,15 Eyes: 20,20 Skin: 04,15 Underwear: 01,18 Voice: Girl 2 (English) Alignment: Good/Dark Relationships *Used to be friends with Abelia. *Used to be friends with Siegfried. *Used to be friends with Hilde. Trivia *Flare's rivals are Mitsurugi, Maxi, Kilik, Hwang, Li Long, Amy, Blondell, Marceline, Joanna, Kris, Barb, Thomas, Minato, Koharu, and Naoko. *Flare's voice sounds like a young girl. In Soul Calibur III, her voice was slighty low back then. Quotes Soul Calibur III *''You really want to do this?'' *''Is there no other solution to this?'' *''If all you know is violence...'' *''Take good care of yourself.'' *''Looks like...I won this fight.'' *''Listen, I just can't afford to lose.'' *''I must go. Excuse me.'' *''Weapons are for fools!'' - Press or hold any button during replay *''Here we go!'' *''Gotcha!'' *''Let's go!'' *''Quit showing off!'' *''Quiet down!'' *''Fall down!'' *''Goodbye!'' *''This is your end!'' *''It's time to get rid of you!'' *''There's more!'' *''You're not going anywhere!'' *''You're open!'' *''This is...over!'' *''Have some of...this!'' *''You're not bad.'' - Taunt *''You never stood a chance.'' - Taunt *''It can't be.'' *''I lost.'' Soul Calibur IV * Soul Calibur V * Gallery Flare's Weapon Pose.JPG 100 2015.JPG 100 2016.JPG 100 2017.JPG 100 2018.JPG 100 2019.JPG Vlcsnap-2014-10-01-11h55m30s7.png|Flare wielding Chained Kozuka. Vlcsnap-2014-10-01-11h56m08s61.png|Flare wielding Chained Kozuka before the battle. Vlcsnap-2014-10-01-11h56m25s249.png Vlcsnap-2014-10-01-11h56m41s135.png Vlcsnap-2014-10-01-11h56m59s32.png Vlcsnap-2014-10-01-11h57m35s125.png Vlcsnap-2014-10-01-11h57m50s107.png|Flare wielding Chained Kozuka after the battle. Category:Soul Calibur Characters